narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikari Uchiha
Ikari Uchiha (イカリサスケ, Uchiha Ikari) is a Kunoichi of Konohagakure's famed Uchiha Clan. Background Ikari had a relatively normal childhood life. She often trained with her older sister Naori when she wasn't on missions. As a child, she was foreshadowed by both of her parents, Telling her that she would never become a shinobi nor surpass their expectations. This obviously angered the young Uchiha, causing her to gain rivalry with her sister. Being that her sister was noted for being the only kunoichi in the Uchiha clan for awakening her Sharingan caused an uproar for the Uchiha but gave her the willpower to become stronger. The night of the Uchiha's Massacre, Itachi slaughtered all of Ikari's family in front of her. Rather than Itachi killing her altogether, he asks that she protects Sasuke and in return he reveals where the Uchiha Meeting Place was located and that she would be the second female Uchiha to wield the Mangekyo Sharingan like her Elder Sister once did, he told her that to awaken the Sharingan, she must bear the curse of hatred and strive only on hatred. To awaken the Mangekyo, she must kill the one that she's most closest to. That drastic night led to her downfall. As a result to that dreadful night, Ikari had nothing but hatred and hatred alone, It was seen when both Her and Kodoku sparred as Academy students and soon to be teammates. Despite Itachi insisting that she protect Sasuke, Ikari never talked to Sasuke in the academy or knew he was a member of the Uchiha clan until she noticed his physical attributes, she noted that he bared a striking resemblance to Itachi and had felt the same hatred and pain she felt. During this time frame, Ikari is placed in Team Esū, not knowing that both of her teammates are sole survivors the Uchiha Massacre that took place 4 years ago. They eventually changed their name to The Rōnin after their Sensei's death. Personality In her prime youth, Ikari was a known for being a self-driven yet happy person. Naori often taught her that being an Uchiha is known for hate and only hate, happiness is the key to achievement. Both sisters were relatively close and had a special bond that no other Uchiha had. No matter how much of a rivalry they had, they both were sisters that had an eternal bond. after the Uchiha incident however, Ikari had a change of heart since that devastating night. her later teammate Itami described her as arrogant, unpredictable, blunt, and rude. But in her own description, she was a true Uchiha that would seek out revenge for her older sister, and no one would ever stop her. During the chuunin exams, she was confronted by Naruto who had already won against Neji. She asked him why did he have his mind set on being hokage so much when it isn't going to happen, He told her that to be a shinobi, one must feel pain yet have friends to save them from their experiences. He also told her that he feels the same pain that she does and that she should focus on getting stronger. After that confrontation Naruto had became her motivation to become one of the strongest Uchihas and resurrect her rightful clan. Esu, her sensei, found her to be quite amusing actually, she showed skill, determination but lacked teamwork. she often too arrogant and depended on her own. but overall showed the guts to never give up. Appearance Ikari in part one is depicted as a short fair-skinned girl with bangs that cascaded onto her face as the rest of her hair was tied in a ponytail. she wore a gray kimono dress with black shorts underneath, the uchiha crest was embroidered onto the left side of her dress along with her forehead protecter that was tied securely around her waist. she also had two white cuffs that tied around her arms and the uchiha necklace that passed down from her sister to her, entrusting that the will of fire eventually gets passed down from the Uchiha to the next generation. Abilities Like most Uchiha, Ikari possesses the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Not developing the Sharingan until later in her stages of youth, Ikari was still known for being the most proficient in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu as an academy student. Esu noted that she had the ability to hail as one of the strongest Konoichi of Konoha like Tsunade. ]Despite her possessing the Sharingan, Ikari was efficient in hand seals and The Uchiha's Fire Release (火遁, Katon; English TV "Fire Style"). In Part I, Team Esu, future Ronin were given a bell test in which Ikari was more combatant in; without any help the young uchiha was as close as to touching the bells from Esu's Flak. Esu noted her as to being a strong Shinobi, but was weak in team efforts and lacked loyalty mostly. Even stating that Ikari wouldn't be trusted with the lives of several shinobi on an A rank mission. Not that Esu meant it but it challenged Ikari and eventually worked with her teammates. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT